


Ease Him In

by laterpalidudes (remedyrogue)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A self indulgent fic, Absolutely Not a Virgin Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lance is a sweetheart, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Touch Sensitive Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), no beta we die like men, shiro is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedyrogue/pseuds/laterpalidudes
Summary: "You have to start slow with him."Slow. Lance could do slow. Then again, he didn’t really have a choice.





	Ease Him In

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely 100 percent self indulgent and i apologize for none of it.  
> \-----  
> voltron doesn't belong to me and neither do these characters

_You have to start slow with him._

Shiro’s speech to Lance earlier in the day echoed around his head. He explained to Lance that Keith had trouble with things like physical contact, and that you had to essentially, start small. He should not be thinking about it now, with Keith sitting on his lap. They’re facing the same way, Lance looking over Keith’s shoulder in order to see what he’s doing.

Slow, right. Lance peppers soft kisses down Keith’s neck. Keith sighs gently, lolling his head back onto Lance’s shoulder for easier access. He nips gently, and Lance felt Keith’s whole body jolt like an electric shock had zapped it. Okay, so biting was out of the question for now. He pinches a bare nipple, ripping a choked noise out of Keith’s throat. Now _that,_ was something Lance could do all day.

He traces a hand idly across the inside of Keith’s thigh, stopping right before his groin and continuing the opposite way, back down to his knee. Keith sighs again, moving into it. There was no use in trying to get this guy to communicate either; he was like putty in Lance’s hands.

Lance drops more kisses down the back of his neck, and pops the button of Keith’s jeans open with two fingers, freeing Keith’s lengthier-than-expected length. He swipes a thumb over the head experimentally, watching Keith’s back arch. He doesn’t make any noise; in fact, his mouth was hanging open now, like any noises he wants to make were stuck in his throat. 

Lance begins languid, agonizingly slow strokes. Keith finally lets out a loud groan, and Lance turns Keith’s head towards him, capturing his next noise in a kiss. The kiss is slow and deliberate, and he explores the other’s mouth as the pace of his hand speeds up. Keith breaks it, abdomen spasming wildly. He’s close, and Lance is pretty close to coming in his pants like a thirteen year old. Keith wiggles his ass in search of more friction, which does nothing for him but make stars explode behind Lance’s vision. Lance puffs out a breath of hot air on Keith’s neck, finally speeding up his rhythm quick enough to finally push Keith over the edge. He comes over his chest with a loud _“ah!”_ noise and a stuttered cry of Lance’s name. His legs closes harshly, and his cock twitches aggressively. Lance simply continues the stroking through Keith’s orgasm, until he finally calms down.

Keith finally rests his head on Lance’s shoulder, half-lidded purple-grey eyes glazed over with ecstasy. Come and sweat paint his chest, and his body’s still twitching from over-stimulation. He looks at Lance with a small, dopey smile.

Lance burns the image into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> im very sorry for this being so incredibly short. im thinking of making this a full length/work series, where keith doesn't know how to relationship and lance is patient. 
> 
> idk, let me know if you would read something like that, and who it should focus on.


End file.
